


Fancy a lap dance sugar?

by ChiefOfLaurians



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefOfLaurians/pseuds/ChiefOfLaurians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie goes to a club with the theater company after a long rehearsal day and she discovers that  Peggy is parading as a pole dancer over there as part of an undercover operation .  And of course poor smol Angie is dying on the spot but things don’t stop here thanks to her new friends who manage to get her  favorite dancer to give her the special treatment ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a lap dance sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this headcanon and I just had to write something about it http://cartinelliheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/143919598184/angie-going-to-a-strip-club-with-some-of-her  
> So here it is, I hope it is okay though, I don’t know I just had some troubles writing some parts but I really wanted to give this headcanon life. And as always, English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I’ve made some mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and that it brightens up your day :)

“ _That was wonderful, we are going to stop the rehearsal here tonight. You all did a marvelous job this week.  This play is going to turn out exceptional if you keep up the good work._ “  The stage manager said congratulating the crew as everyone started clapping. “ _Enjoy your week end, you deserve it, and I’ll see you on Monday._ ”

 

“ _Hey guys, do you want to go out? My cousin owns this joint downtown and I can get you all free drinks. Who’s in?_ ” James, one of the actors asked as the others were gathering their belongings and changing to go home.

Most of the men approved of his idea.  Angie seemed to be thinking about it. Peggy wouldn’t be home tonight.  She had been working on an important case for the past two weeks that required her to come home by dawn two days a week and today was one of those days. Of course Angie worried about her. She had no idea what she was doing out there, or even if she was in danger since Peggy refused to talk to her about her work. Every time she would try to get some information the agent would always reply that it was classified. After all, maybe going out would do her some good and help her take her mind of Peggy. What’s more it would be a good opportunity to get to know the cast better.

 

“ _Martinelli, you coming?_ ” one of them asked.

 

“ _Yep, just gimme a minute and I’ll be right there_.”

 

 

 

And this is how Angie found herself in a strip club.  How could James had forgotten to mention something like that. Maybe he did it on purpose, it’s true that she wouldn’t have come otherwise. Well now that she was here she might as well enjoy the free drinks.  She ordered a glass of schnapps and joined her new friends that were already sitting at a table not too far away from the stage where various dancers were shaking their bodies around a pole. This was going to  be a long night she thought.

 

However, one of the dancers caught her eyes.  She was very beautiful and seemed to have incredible moves. She sipped her drink while admiring her long blonde hair cascading on her muscled back. The outfit she was wearing  showed off her generous cleavage. Well maybe that was because the outfit was quasi inexistent. She was in a black and red lace brassiere that barely covered her breasts and a really short black skirt. Angie was transfixed by her athletic figure as her toned arms gripped at the pole to elevate herself to spin around it. She had marvelous legs as well. Oh and she was also very flexible, Angie noticed as she performed a few dance moves on the pole. It was like she was flying. Everything she was doing seemed so effortless. That woman was a work of art and the actress couldn’t take her eyes off her body.  Every move she made emphasized her well defined muscles that were perfect for this kind of dance. Oh and her abs… She was in too deep, she should look away but she just couldn’t find the strength.  The women then wiggled down the pole in the most sexy way before turning around and ending in a split.

 

Then she focused on the dancer’s face and  that’s how she realized the dancer she had been ogling for the last five minutes was none other than her roommate Peggy Carter.  She suddenly got  very hot and turned completely red. What was Peggy doing over there parading as a pole dancer?

 

“ _See something you like Martinelli?_ ” James smirked. Since the girl was always talking about her roommate in complete awe, some of her newfound thespian friends were beginning to wonder if she may be attracted to the ladies. To be honest James had  brought her here to see if they were right and given the way the Italian woman was reacting, it seems that they were quite close to the truth.

 

“ _Erm, I … I… I need to  use the bathroom, be back in a jiffy_ ”. Angie excused herself and left suddenly.

That was real smooth…You need to calm down Angie… and hide, Peggy cannot know that you are here, she would kill you. She put some cold water on her face and breathed deeply for a few minutes before heading out.

She was surprised to see that most of the cast had left their seats to get closer to the stage. She decided to take a seat that turned its back to the stage. At least Peggy wouldn’t see her and Angie would be able to control herself. She took a sip of her drink nervously and tried to relax.  Well that was until she heard  a suave voice she could recognized amongst thousands despite the fake American accent.

“ _Hello sugar, I was told that you’d fancy a dance with me_ ”

 

Shit Angie thought. There was no way she would come out of this club alive, and she meant that in every sense of the word.

 

.

.

.  
.

 

 

Peggy was going to kill Thompson.  Someone had to go undercover to watch a man that was suspected to be involved in a case the SSR was currently working on and this man happened to be a regular in this club. Of course Thompson immediately decided that going undercover would be the best idea and instead of sending someone as a client he had decided to send the British agent as a dancer.  He knew she would never say no if that meant she could work in the field as the opportunities given to her were quite rare. What’s more every men at the office seemed to think that this was a splendid idea and couldn’t wait to ‘see’ her get to work. She was tired of being objectified like this.

So far, the man hadn’t done anything interesting. He was sitting alone in the VIP section getting an eyeful.  What a pig she thought.  Peggy kept on dancing until a man that was about thirty years old approached her.

 

“ _Excuse me doll  but do you give out private dances?_ ”

 

Until that moment she had succeeding in avoiding creeps asking her for a lap dance, this man was the first to manage to get close enough to request one. She should have been more careful. The fact is that she couldn’t say no, it was part of ‘her  job’ and she could not risk blowing up her cover, not when she was so close to get  the information she needed. Change of plan, she was going to torture then kill Thompson. Peggy bit her tongue to prevent her from replying too harshly.

 

“ _Of course Sugar, but it will costya_ ” she said playfully.

 

“ _That’s no problem sweetheart_ ” he replied while handing her several bills. “ _You see my friend has been gawking at you for quite a while now and I think she would quite fancy a private session if you know what I mean. That is if the fact that she is a girl doesn’t make you uncomfortable._ ”

 

She?  Well at least it wouldn’t be as bad she had thought at first.  She took the bills the man was handing her and asked “ _Where is the lucky girl?_ ”

 

“ _Right over there, you can see her back from here. Oh and give her the ‘special treatment’ please._ ” He said winking, “ _I’m the cousin of the owner by the way_ ”.

 

“ _All right_ ” she forced herself to smile to hide her wince. Of all people, she had to be asked by the cousin of the owner, she had better not muck this one up. She had hoped she wouldn’t have to do that, as if Thompson had not humiliated her enough already. She took a deep breath to calm herself and walked over to the girl. Once she was right behind her she leaned a little bit and tried to sound as suave as possible while saying “ _Hello sugar, I was told that you’d fancy a dance with me_ ”

 

“ _Peggy!_ ” Angie jumped out of her seat.

 

“ _The name’s Veronica Sugar_ ” The agent said in a dumb American accent trying to tone down her shock and panic as best as she could. She had to stay discreet for this mission to work.

 

“ _Bloody hell_ _Angie! What on earth are you doing here_?” Peggy then whispered angrily more quietly . 

 

“ _I could ask you the same thing English_ ”.

 

“ _I am working on a case…. undercover_ ” She whispered into Angie’s ear sensually yet a bit harshly while straddling her.

 

“ _Wooo Peg What are you doing?_ ”.  Angie shrieked completely flustered.

 

“ _Ve-ro-ni-ca_ ” Peggy  repeated emphasizing each syllable tapping on the Italian woman’s nose.  “ _and as to what I am doing, I am trying not to blow my cover and I should be grateful if you would be so kind as to help me maintaining it by letting me do what I have been paid for_ ”.

 

“ _What?_ ” Angie yelped already getting aroused.

_“Relax and pretend to enjoy it, I don’t want to draw suspicion. The boss is watching us right now_ ”  She then got up and started moving her hips along to the music in front of Angie’s flushed face. “ _I presume your… ‘friend’… well the man over here came to me and told me that you had been ogling me ever since you came here and that you would tremendously enjoy a lap dance_ ”.

 

“ _Oh my God ,James…. I’m gonna kill him I swear!_ ”

 

Angie attempted to get up from her chair put Peggy shoved her right down gently. From where she was standing, the agent had a better view on her perp and she might as well have some fun with Angie who was obviously agitated and embarrassed. Anyway, she would rather be with her friend that back on that stage being turned into every men’s fantasies.

 

“ _Well first things first, I need to give you this dance whether you like it or not babe. He was quite insistent that you receive the special treatment and as he is the cousin of the owner I have no choice but to oblige._ ” Peggy mused in a dumb American accent. Angie was already dying inside and swallowed soundly.

“ _and no touching is allowed_ ” Peggy added “ _only your eyes can touch sugar_ ”. Angie nodded transfixed by the woman in front of her.  If her British accent was sexy as hell, her American accent was to die for… or maybe it was just her voice in general.

 

She started by dancing around Angie, moving her hips and sliding her hands across her own body and through her blonde wig while looking devilishly sexy.  Throughout her dancing she would get closer to Angie before retreating back to tease the woman.  Angie was gaping and was completely awestruck which did not escape the spy.

 

The English woman was now standing  in front of Angie with her generous chest leaning towards her friend’s face while she slowly lowered herself onto her lap.  She spread Angie’s legs with her hands and rested them on the actress’s knees. Peggy started to move up and down seductively  keeping her face as close to Angie’s body as possible. Her hands were also slowly going up Angie’s legs in the process.  The Italian woman was paralyzed and couldn’t breathe.  She was getting warmer and warmer and redder and redder.  The actress was captivated. Peggy bit down her lower lips which gave her quite the seductress look. She was starting to realize the effect she was having on Angie and quite enjoyed teasing her she found out. And she might as well take advantage of the situation to “punish” Angie for almost blowing up her cover knowing that the woman was stuck here at her mercy.

 

 Then she went behind Angie’s chair and lowered her head to her shoulder and let her hand wander on the Italian woman’s bust and arms. She then brought her lips to Angie’s neck and left a trail of soft kisses before biting her ear gently.  Was she even allowed to do that during a lap dance? Was it that kind of establishment? Angie let escape a few moans, and each time she tried to scold herself but she was barely able to control her body as the English woman continued her ministrations. She closed her eyes and decided to just enjoy the moment as it would certainly be a one time thing. She was already completely hot and bothered.

 

Then Peggy turned the chair around suddenly and winked at Angie before wrapping one leg around the back of the chair which resulted in the English woman straddling the actress’s lap and their bodies being pressed together. Peggy positioned her breasts right in front of Angie’s eyes and started caressing her own body up and down again.  Angie couldn’t help but look with wide eyes as she ran her tongue over her lips. Then she felt the urge to touch her best friend emerge again but this time it was stronger than ever. This urge  had been building up for a long time now if she were honest, and given the situation she was in, she felt it was impossible to suppress it.  She brought one hand closer only to have Peggy slapped it while saying” _no touching sugar_ ”.  Peggy was quite enjoying herself, she loved the reaction she elicited from Angie and was determined to make her friend come undone before the night was over.

 

Angie’s pupils  were dilated and had gone black. Peggy had never seen her harbor such a hunger in her gaze. It was now her turn to become flustered. She shook her head to collect her thoughts and caressed Angie’s sides and torso teasingly stopping whenever it came to close to her breasts and not going further down than  a few inches below her navel. She knew she was driving the actress crazy and to be honest she loved every second of it. She also knew Angie would make her pay later.  Peggy then got up and sat on Angie’s lap wiggling her bottom. If Angie was not drooling before she certainly was now. She needed Peggy.  She felt her arousal growing excruciatingly. If Peggy continued to make her wetter she would end up drowning. This woman was impossible and was preventing her from forming any coherent thoughts as of now.  Angie knew her roommate was pushing her buttons as a way to chide her from intervening in her case.  Her eyes then fell on the agent’s lips. She needed to kiss those red lips. She needed that mouth everywhere. Oh gosh. She had to think about something else or she would have a stroke, it was too much.  Think about the gross men in the automat, the gross men in the automat, Leggy Peggy threatening those gross men with a fork... Damn .

 

“ _Angie Darling, look at me_ ” Peggy whispered into her ear.

 

 “ _Pe.. Veronica please_ “ she begged.

 

“ _Good girl_ ” Peggy said cupping her cheek.  She then grinded herself against Angie. Oh god Oh god please have mercy Angie pleaded internally.  Peggy moved a bit away and started dancing around Angie again who was trying to breathe again and gather her thoughts. While doing that, the English woman seemed to be looking behind Angie for a brief few seconds before turning her attention back to her roommate with a smile and whispered smugly “ _Well I think my job here is done Darling. I’ve got all the information I need_.”

 

Angie trying to find some of her dignity back attempted a timid “ _So I take it my acting was good enough not to blow your cover English?_ ”. She’d rather not think about how undone she must had looked under Peggy’s ministrations.

 

Peggy leaned really close and murmured with a rasped voice into Angie’s ear who could feel her hot breath on her neck and ear “We _both know there was no pretending here, no matter how great of an actress you are. There are just some responses that you can’t fake dear. And if you must know, I found the whole experience quite exhilarating myself_ ” She then gave her a tender lingering peck at the corner of her mouth.

 

Angie swallowed soundly.

 

“ _We’ll finish ‘this’ when I get home_ ” Peggy said  making a hand gesture just before leaving a completely flustered and panting Angie who was wondering if she had died and gone to heaven. Her eyes followed a Peggy seeming quite pleased with herself who went  back on stage and took back her place and started pole dancing again. She really seemed like a professional dancer,  and Angie wondered where she had learnt that skill. Her mind also wandered on how these skills would come in handy in the bedroom. NO she had to get those thoughts out of her mind. Anyway she couldn’t stay here, she was in dire need of a cold shower. The only problem was that her legs were completely limp, there was no way she would be able to get up at the moment.  Especially given the fact that Peggy had just winked at her from the stage. She was desperately in love with this idiot.

 

James came back alone at that precise moment “ _So Martinelli, tell me about that dance_ ”. Angie instead of answering just remained there gazing dreamily at her roommate.  “ _Well I guess the silence answers my question.  The guys and I are going home Angie, do you want me to drop you off somewhere_ ”.

 

“ _What_ ” Angie asked suddenly realizing that someone was talking to her.  

 

“ _Well hello there. Earth to Angie, do you want me to drop you off at your house Martinelli?_ ”

 

“ _Oh erm Yes please_ ” She glanced one last time at Peggy before gathering her belongings and leaving as the English woman flashed her one of her special smile reserved only for her . She felt an agreeable warm in the pit of her stomach and couldn’t help the corner of her lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly as well as the blush on her cheeks.

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

The day after, when Peggy awoke and made her way downstairs toward the kitchen, she was almost assaulted by an overly enthusiastic Angie who seemed to have been waiting for her impatiently for quite a  while now.

 

“ _After the performance I saw last night, we gotta get a pole English! It is like man-da-to-ry!_ ” the Italian woman blurted excitedly while practically jumping on her. It took a few seconds to Peggy to register what Angie was saying as she was a bit taken aback and not expecting such an outburst. At least Angie did not seem to be scared by what had transpired between them the night before and to be honest, Angie’s question was a good ice breaker to talk about that Peggy thought.

 

“And a g _ood morning to you too Angie_. “ Peggy said insistently teasing the young woman”

 

“ _Oh sorry, good morning English_ ”. Angie said quickly clearly thinking about her question. “ _So what dya say about that pole? It could also be useful for my acting career, you’re never too prepared for a part and ya never know what the producers will ask you to do_ ” Angie continued hopefully.

 

“ _Actually, we already do have one Darling. Well, Howard does. Would you like to see it?_ ” Peggy said smirking as Angie nodded gaping.  The English woman grabbed her by the hand, led her up the stairs to her room and opened the door.

 

“ _Why am I not even surprised? But why is it in your room?_ ”

 

“ _I had to train Darling, while I excel at many things”_ Peggy said winking at her ” _I had never pole danced before and it was crucial to the operation_.” Angie stood there in disbelief trying to push away the pictures of Peggy training with the pole that were creeping up her mind.

“ _I could show you my training routine if you’d like Dear_.” Peggy whispered coyly in her ear.

 

Angie jumped and replied in a strong voice “ _Oh no! This time, YOU are getting the show English!_ ” Angie winked at her before mimicking the voice Peggy had used in the club. “ _And remember, no touching sugar_ ” she added while pushing her down on the bed.

 

Peggy gulped, she was in so much trouble.


End file.
